1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating solution and process of using such solution to electroplate zinc on a metal substrate.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,085 discloses a process of electroplating metal substrates with zinc using an electroplating bath containing 30 to 60 grams per liter zinc metal preferably as zinc chloride, from 150 to 190 grams per liter chloride ion with the major portion of the chloride ion not derived from zinc chloride added in the form of ammonium chloride, from 0.05 to 20 grams per liter of a polyoxyethylene compound, from 0.05 to 2 grams per liter of a ketone, and from 0.05 to 20 grams per liter of a carboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,761 discloses a process of electroplating metal substrates with zinc using an electroplating bath containing a zinc salt, boric acid, optionally sodium chloride, a polyether surfactant, an aromatic carbonyl compound and sulfonated castor oil, in the absence of complexing or chelating agent of an organic nature.
British Pat. No. 1,499,782 discloses a process of electroplating metal substrates with zinc using an electroplating bath containing from 100 to 200 grams per liter of zinc sulphamate, from 25 to 40 grams per liter of sodium chloride, from 20 to 35 grams per liter of boric acid, from 1 to 30 grams per liter of a polyether surfactant and from 0.025 to 1 gram per liter of an aromatic carbonyl compound such as benzalacetone.